


Sometimes It Hurts

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Pansy, Comforting Luna, Gender Dysphoria, Headcanon'ed POC Pansy too, Japanese-British Luna Lovegood, Nonbinary Pansy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Someone tries to use sex magic on Pansy. And that leaves Pansy with a rotten mood and a heavy new dose of dysphoria.





	Sometimes It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the “sex magic” prompt at [HP Femslash Minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com).
> 
> Latin by [drarryruinedme7](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com).

Pansy gripped their wand as they tore down the narrow corridors after their perp. Their partner, one Jane Olive, had fallen behind, but Pansy pushed on.

The wizard darted into a room. Pansy followed a beat later. A narrow room, with two desks shoved up against opposing walls. The wizard raised his wand and the door slammed shut behind them.

Pansy pointed their wand. “Drop your wand. Let’s do this peacefully.”

The wizard leered. “ _I_ heard you were the slut of Hogwarts.”

“Drop your wand,” Pansy repeated. The man moved, and Pansy snapped out a _Protego_.

“ _Voluptatibus corporis serviens_ _!_ ” The red spell missed Pansy—and struck their back on the rebound.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Pansy scowled, as their body started rebelling. Tingles, urges welled up, making them want to apparate home immediately. There was sensation down _there_ , and their chest started aching under the restriction of their binder. Something flipped in their stomach, made them want to _gag_.

“Come here,” the wizard smirked. He started stalking over.

Pansy was now even _more_ repulsed by the wizard, the spell twisting Pansy’s body and screaming _wrong_. Pansy sucked in a sharp breath. “You _scum_. _Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!_ ”

The human piece of trash came down, anger and confusion equal on his face.

“You’ve just won yourself another few years in _Azkaban_. The Imperius Curse might have worked better. If it weren’t for the fact that my parents had me _practice_.” Pansy snapped out a Patronus and unlocked the door.

“Ah, Parkinson!” Olive said, sounded somewhat winded. “You got him.”

“I did. Tried to hit me with a lust spell, too.”

Olive’s eyes widened. “Are you alright?” she asked. “I can take care of him if you need to—”

“Ace, remember?” Pansy said. There was more to it than _that_ , but they weren’t one to divulge the nitty gritty.

“Oh,” Olive gave a relieved smile. And then shot a dark look at the wizard. “Let’s get him back to the DMLE.”

* * *

Pansy returned home at dinner time, and as they neared the kitchen, they had to stop, as their throat welled up and their chest became tight.

Accompanied with the subtle scent of dashi and the stronger scent of soy sauce, Pansy could hear Luna humming contentedly. The welling of _love_ and _relief_ after their shit day had Pansy bracing themself against the wall.

It was going to be _okay_. Pansy nudged themself forward into the kitchen.

Luna was scoping out rice into two bowls. She looked up and smiled. “Darling.”

“Luna.”

Luna stepped over, opening her arms for a hug. But then she stopped, a furrow appearing between her eyes. “Pansy?”

Pansy tugged at their robes. “Had some dysphoria, that’s all. It’s—it’s fine now.” The lust spell had also worn off a few hours ago.

Luna’s face softened. Her hands reached out and grasped Pansy’s hands, pulling them up and tangling fingers together. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Pansy let themself trace the shape of Luna’s eyes, the tumble of her wavy hair, the curve of her shoulders.

Pansy worked hard to catch the people who _needed_ to be caught. And Pansy _wasn’t_ going to give _him_ a victory in any sense. It was a disservice to Luna to even _think_ about him.

Pansy squeezed Luna’s hands back. “Okay,” they said again. “Let me set the table, you’ve done the hard work cooking already.”

Luna leaned in and pressed a light kiss on Pansy’s cheek. And Pansy finally smiled back.


End file.
